Life's a Beach
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shizuo, Shinra, Izaya and the rest of their class go on an end of the year field trip to the beach!/sorry i suck at summarys/ please read and review!/ Shizaya/ sorry for the lame title/


"Hello Shizuo!" The cheerful teen said as he entered the classroom; the blonde looked up at his friend and nodded back a hello. Shinra took his seat next to Shizuo just as the final bell rung and the rest of the students sat down.

"Are you going on the class trip to the beach Shizuo?" Shinra asked as he started taking out his notebook and pen to start writing the notes on the board.

"I don't think so; I don't really like the beach." Shizuo said as he leaned his cheek against his hand; the brunet pouted at his friend's response.

"You should come! It'll be fun! Come on, it's the end of the year trip. If you don't feel like swimming you can collect shells or relax in the sun." Shinra said, trying to convince the teen to come. Shizuo doodled on his notebook cover as he contemplated on going, it was the end of the year trip and a dip in the ocean would be refreshing from the scorching hot weather they had been having.

"Alright… I suppose I'll go." Shizuo said, shrugging his shoulders as he opened his own notebook to start writing the notes. Shinra smiled widely at the boy before turning his attention to the teacher at the front of the class.

"Listen up class; here are the permission slips to go on the end of the year field trip to the beach. Please have your parent or guardian fill them out and bring them in tomorrow to give to me. "The teacher said as he started passing out the forms to everyone. Shizuo took the sheet and put it in his homework folder before being tapped on the shoulder by the boy sitting next to him.

"Here Shizuo, someone passed this to me to give to you." Shinra said as he held out a small pink piece of paper. The blonde took the note from the brunet and started to read:

_"Can we sit together on the bus ride to the beach?"_the note read, with a little cutely drawn heart next to it. Shizuo looked next to Shinra to see a small red head girl with her head down and her hand furiously writing the notes. Thinking it was that girl who had wrote the note Shizuo scribbled a quick "yes" before handing it back to Shinra to pass back to her. He had noticed her a couple times in class and in the hall and she was a very attractive girl, so he saw no harm in sitting on the bus with her.

* * *

"I can't wait to get there. It's supposed to be an hour long drive but I'm sure it's worth it." Shinra said as he waited on line to get on the bus with the taller male. Shizuo smiled slightly and nodded as they boarded, he sat down in one of the seats while Shinra took the seat next to him so they could talk on the way there.

"Oh umm…I'm surprised you said yes to the note before Shizuo." Shinra said as he turned to face the blonde, Shizuo looked over at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? She seemed like a cute girl, I didn't think it would be so bad sitting next to her." Shizuo said as he waited for the girl to come on the bus and sit next to him.

"Girl?...oh you mean the girl who was sitting next to me? No she wasn't the one who..." Shinra started to say before he was interrupted by a hyper brunet jumping in between him and Shizuo; the boy sat down in the empty spot next to Shizuo with his bag of beach supplies in his lap.

"Hello Shizu-chan!" Izaya said as he turned his head to look at the blonde, Shizuo growled once he realized it was Izaya who had sat down next to him.

"Get the fuck out of here flea, someone else is sitting with me." Shizuo said, he placed a hand on the boys shoulder and pushed him clear across the aisle into the other brunet.

"Hey, careful where you're pushing people Shizuo!" Shinra said as he tried to feel around for his glasses that had been knocked off; Izaya laughed at the boy before reaching on the floor and picking up the ocular object for him.

"Thanks Izaya-kun." Shinra said as he took out a cloth to clean off his glasses.

"Don't be so violent Shizu-chan; you _said_I could sit with you." Izaya said as he moved back over to sitting next to the blonde.

"I did not!" Shizuo barked angrily, ready to grab the flea and throw him threw one of the bus windows. Izaya giggled and reached into his pocket to grab the folded up note he had in there, he unfolded it and held it up so Shizuo could see.

"See, you wrote' _yes'_in your horrible handwriting." Izaya said showing him the note; he grinned when Shizuo snatched the note and tore it up into a thousand little pieces. There was no way in hell Shizuo was actually going to sit next to that annoying parasite for an entire hour.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I knew it was you! And what kind of guy writes on pink paper anyway!" Shizuo yelled angrily.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, please quiet down. Now everyone stay in your seats while the bus is moving, no standing up until we get there." The teacher said as the bus driver started up the bus and started pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for the hour Shizu-chan." Izaya giggled as he moved himself up against the boy's side; Shizuo growled again as he grabbed the collar of Izaya's shirt.

"You better not try anything flea." Shizuo said fiercely as he pressed his forehead hard against Izaya's; the brunet just grinned and kissed the monster on the tip of his nose.

"You'll just have to wait and see what I have planned." Izaya said slyly, Shizuo gave him a look of disgust as he let go of him and turned to look out the window. The brunet shrugged and turned his body to face the other brunet sitting next to him.

"Are you just going to relax on the sand Izaya?" Shinra asked, knowing the brunet wasn't the best swimmer he didn't want Izaya to accidentally drown…even though Shizuo would love if that happened.

"No I'll take a dip in the water to; I just won't go too far so I won't get washed away by a wave." Izaya said happily.

" That's good, I'm going to look for sea creatures to examine and find a big beautiful shell for my Celty. Maybe if she sees how pretty the beach is she'll come with me over the summer."Shinra said, drooling over the thought of Celty in a bikini; Izaya rolled his eyes at the strange teenager before turning his head back to Shizuo. He smirked as he stretched his arms high above his head and opened his mouth to yawn tiredly.

"Mmm I'm so sleepy." Izaya said as he grabbed the blonde's arm and put it around his shoulder; he quickly snuggled against the teen's side before resting his head gently on his chest. Shizuo immediately stiffened at the feeling of the small warm body being pressed up against his side.

"What the fuck flea! Get off me!" Shizuo said as he tried moving himself closer to the window and away from the smaller teen. His body tensed more when he felt slim arms wrap around his waist and the thin body nuzzle closer to him.

"Ssshhh Shizu-chan, the heat is making me sleepy." Izaya said, giving the boy a sly smirk before laying his head back on the muscle clad chest. Of course the raven wasn't really tired, he just wanted to tease Shizuo a little before they got to the beach…where the real fun could begin.

* * *

"Finally I can relax and be away from that flea." Shizuo said as he laid his towel out next to Shinra's, he pulled off his t-shirt and lay on his towel as Shinra grabbed the camera and bucket he had brought with him.

"Don't forget to put on sunscreen Shizuo; you don't want to get sunburned." Shinra said as he left the bottle of sunscreen next to the blonde before going off on his own little beach adventure. Shizuo closed his eyes and relaxed in the cool breeze with his hands rested behind his head; he didn't even notice the small brunet that laid his towel down next to him with a big smirk spread across his face.

"Shinra, can I borrow that bucket for a moment?" Izaya asked as he skipped over to the boy in his black swim trunks; Shinra smiled and nodded before handing the thin boy his bucket. Izaya ran to the sea and filled the bucket with cold sea water before running back up the sand bank towards the blonde.

"Shizu-chan~ Come play with me~" Izaya sang out as he swung the bucket back before splashing all the frigid water on the sleeping monster's body. Shizuo scrambled to his feet at the feeling of the cold water hitting his warm flesh, Izaya quickly threw the bucket back to Shinra before starting to run down the beach.

"IIIIIZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA!" Shizuo screamed as he sped off down the beach after the laughing teenager, Izaya threw his head back and laughed wildly as he was chased by a very pissed off teen. He grinned as he looked back to see Shizuo trying to find something to throw, but they were just running down barren sand now since they had wandered so far away from where their class was set up.

"Shizuo Hewajima and Izaya Orihara, the both of you get back here this instant!" The teacher yelled after them, Shizuo was too focused on killing Izaya to notice the teacher but Izaya had skidded to a stop at the teacher's words and made a U-turn to start running back to the site.

"Stop running damn flea!" Shizuo said as he nearly fell face first in the sand while trying to make a turn to catch the brunet.

"Sensei, Shizuo is bullying me and chasing me!" Izaya whimpered once he got to the teacher, he gave him the most fake innocent look he could before the teacher turned his attention back to the angry male running their way. Shizuo quickly slowed his pace once he saw the stern look on his teacher's face.

"Shizuo, go sit by your towel and don't get up until you learn it's wrong to chase your fellow classmates." The teacher said angrily as he pointed Shizuo in the direction of his still wet towel, Izaya stood next to the teacher with a large smirk on his face as he watched the blonde storm off to his set up. He felt like a kindergartener by the way his teacher punished him; he was eighteen for god sakes he didn't need to be put in a time out! Especially since it was the flea who started it by throwing that freezing water on him.

"Hey Shinra, help me with this." Izaya said as he ran over to the other brunet, Shinra looked up at him from the little tide pool he found and smiled at his friend.

"Sure Izaya-kun, what do you need help with?" Shinra asked, Izaya leaned forward and whispered his little idea to the other male. Shinra thought for a moment before putting his bucket down and going over to a group of girls sitting under their beach umbrella. While Shinra went to ask if he could borrow their umbrella Izaya went back to get his and Shinra's towels; he smirked at the blonde who was still sitting there with a grim look on his face.

"Idiot flea." Shizuo mumbled as he watch Izaya skip over to where Shinra was setting up the two beach umbrellas he was given. He put them deep in the sand and next to each other while Izaya started putting the towels over them. Izaya quickly started snatching up towels from his classmates who were too busy playing in the water to notice him, while Shinra straightened out the towels they were hanging on the edge of the umbrellas. After they were finished the two stood back an admired their work.

"Thanks Shinra!" Izaya said happily as he crawled in the fort; Shinra smiled before going back to look for sea creatures to take pictures of for Celty. Shizuo stared at the fort Izaya and Shinra made for a while, wondering what the flea could possibly be doing in there. He looked over to his teacher to see he had fallen asleep with a book over his face; the blonde slowly got up from where he was sitting and started off towards Izaya's fort.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shizuo said as he poked his head into the fort, he rolled his eyes when he saw Izaya curled up all comfortable on a bed of towels. Izaya opened one eye and smirked at the blonde teenager.

"Get out of here Shizu-chan! Go make your own fort!" Izaya said as he started kicking where Shizuo's head was. The larger male growled and moved himself all the way into the towel fort, ready to strangle the flea for trying to kick him. Just as he was about to pounce on the smaller male he was shocked to feel that the temperature in the fort was a lot cooler then outside. He looked around to see the source of the cool air was a large blue and white cooler that had extra drinks and sandwiches in it for people who forgot their lunch.

"Isn't that sensei's cooler?" Shizuo said as he stared at the blue and white object, Izaya just giggled and pulled out a bottle of water.

"It might be." The raven said, grinning from ear to ear as he took a swig of the liquid, Shizuo growled and grabbed the bottle right out of the smaller male's hand. Izaya yelped when the bottle was crushed and all the water came shooting out of it, he shivered when the cold water splashed all over his heated skin.

"Dammit Shizu-chan, you got me all wet." The brunet whimpered as he tried drying off the water that had fallen on him, he gasped when his shoulders were grabbed and he was pushed back down on the bed of towels he had made.

**(SWEET SHIZAYA LOVE MAKING STARTS HERE, DON'T LIKE IT THEN SCROLL DOWN PLEASE)**

"Who the hell cares?" Shizuo said angrily as he moved on top of the brunet, ready to move his hands around Izaya's neck. The blonde's eyes widened when Izaya started to make very…erotic faces.

"S-Shizu-chan…" Izaya whined as he stared up at the larger male with lust filled eyes, Shizuo felt his face grow hot as a low moan escaped the brunet's lips.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you flea?" Shizuo spat out as he watched the other teen shiver in pleasure underneath him.

"Your…knee is…pressed against m-my…" Izaya said as he nodded down to where Shizuo's knee was, he blushed darker when he realized his knee was pressed firmly into the flea's crotch. Just as he was about to move his knee an idea popped into his head, he smirked down at the teen before pressing it more firmly against his sensitive spot.

"So you're just getting this aroused just by being touched here."Shizuo said as he started massaging the heated muscle gently with his knee, Izaya gasped and let out a throaty moan as he clawed his fingers into the sand.

"S-Shizu-chan S-Stop someone m-might hear." Izaya whimpered as he squirmed underneath the larger male, he blushed darkly when Shizuo moved his face down more so they were inches from each other.

"Then I guess you'll just have to be quiet; it's my turn to tease you flea." Shizuo said before smashing their lips together; Izaya moved his hands up to try and push the large body off of him, but of course he couldn't fight against Shizuo's monster strength. The larger teen grabbed Izaya's wrists and held his hands about his head as he continued to assault his mouth with his wet muscle. He explored the caverns of the brunet's mouth before moving his velvet like lips down his jaw line and to his pale neck.

Izaya held back a loud moan as he felt Shizuo start to lick and suck at his flesh, the blonde moved his free hand down the skinny frame until he got to the edge of the raven's swim trunks.

"A-ahh!" Izaya yelped when Shizuo suddenly moved his hand into his swimsuit and grabbed his throbbing manhood. The brut bit down hard on the flea's neck as he pumped his member harshly, feeling his pre-cum dribble down from the tip and onto his hand. He moved his face away from the now bruised neck to look at the brunet's pleasured looking face; Izaya was biting his bottom lip hard while trying to hold back to moans ripping at his throat.

"Stop holding back; if you want to cry out go ahead. Everyone is too busy playing in the ocean to notice." Shizuo said, grinning wildly as he took his hand off Izaya's cock to pull his swimsuit off in one quick motion. A dark blush came across the smaller male's face once he was stark naked under his enemy, and for the moment, his lover. Shizuo sat up and looked around the small space before he found what he was looking for, Izaya's sunscreen; he opened the bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers.

"You wouldn't want to get sunburned here." Shizuo joked as he moved his fingers against Izaya's entrance.

"W-Why the hell would I—"Izaya started to say before he was cut off by two fingers being jammed into his tight entrance, his swung his head back and cried out in pain.

"By the way you reacted to that, I'm guessing you're a _virgin_ huh flea?" Shizuo chuckled as he started stretching the tight hole, Izaya panted in pain and pleasure as his lower half was assaulted roughly by the larger teen. He tried grabbing at something other than air since the blonde was still holding his arms tightly above his head, but only managed to grab at one of the towels his head was laying on.

"J-just shut up and focus on what you're doing." Izaya panted out as he waited for Shizuo to thrust his fingers into the spot that would make him see stars; and within a few more harsh thrusts, he found it. Izaya cried out in pleasure as Shizuo continued to thrust into that one spot over and over again, the brunet could feel himself become close as he felt the tingling sensation in the bit of his stomach.

"S-SHIZUO!" Izaya cried out as he squirted his white seed all over himself and Shizuo, the blonde chuckled and pulled his fingers out of the now stretched entrance.

"Looks like you're ready for something bigger then my fingers." Shizuo said as released the brunet's wrists and started to pull down his own swim shorts, revealing his own throbbing member. Izaya swallowed thickly at the sight of how big Shizuo actually was.

"_Dear god…He's going to rip me apart." _Izaya thought as Shizuo slathered a large amount of sunscreen on his cock before spreading the smaller male's legs.

"Ready?" Shizuo asked as he positioned himself at the brunet's hole, with a slight nod from Izaya he slowly started to push his member into Izaya. The raven dug his fingers into the sand at the feeling of Shizuo filling him up to the hilt; after a few minutes of adjusting to the male's size he gave Shizuo a nod signaling that he could start thrusting. The monster pulled out before snapping his hips forward, making Izaya cry out once again in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck as he thrusted hard into his tender backside, his fingernails left cherry red marks on the blonde's back as he started to feel close to his release again.

" S-Shizuo A-Ahh I'm s-so unnnn c-close!" Izaya cried out, Shizuo smirked and started thrusting harder into the small body.

"Izaya…so…amazing." Shizuo grunted as he also started to feel his release coming on, the raven swung his head back and screamed Shizuo's name as his white liquid squirted on their stomachs and chests again.

"I-Izaya." Shizuo moaned lowly as he filled up Izaya with his white seed, the two collapsed in a sweaty mess as they tried slowing their heartbeats. Shizuo rolled off of the raven and laid down next to him, once Izaya's hear beat had also slowed to where he could move he pulled his swim trunks back on and snuggled into the blonde's side.

"Maybe I should let me in my fort more often." Izaya giggled as he stared up at the blonde, he flinched when he felt his bangs being brushed away from his face.

"Shut up flea."

**(THE SMUT HAS ENDED! PLEASE ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY)**

* * *

"Did you have a fun time Shizuo-kun?" Shinra asked as the two sat back down on the bus, Shizuo shrugged and nodded.

"It was pretty fun actually." The blonde said, grinning when he saw a very exhausted future informant limp onto the bus. The raven grumbled as he threw himself down next to the blonde, he curled up on the seat and laid his head in the blonde's lap. He wasn't going to sit in the seat and put pressure on his sore backside.

"Wow you look really tired Izaya-kun." Shinra said as he watched the brunet slowly start to close his eyes.

"Yea, I'm exhausted…and I have sand in places that I didn't know I had." Izaya mumbled, he felt his body relax when he felt a warm hand fall on his waist.

"Just shut up and nap until we get back to the school flea." The monster said as he moved his hand gently up and down the smaller male's side. Shinra started at the two for a long while before a smile spread across his face.

"_Celty is never going to believe me when I tell her this…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow I really don't think I did a good job on this one-shot. This was my first real Shizaya smut fan fiction ever. *sigh* well anyway I hope all of you who reads it likes it. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
